rammsteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Mein Teil
Mein Teil is the second track of the album Reise, Reise. It was inspired by the 2001 Armin Meiwes cannibalism case. It was written after one of the band members brought a newspaper with the story to a rehearsal. "Mein Teil" attracted controversy in Germany, with the media dubbing it the "Kannibalensong", and this helped to boost it to second place in the German music charts after its release in early August 2004. The song has also been remixed by Arthur Baker and Pet Shop Boys (these versions are included on the CD single). In live performance, Till Lindemann appears dressed as a blood-stained chef holding a microphone with a large butcher's knife attached to the end. He pulls out a giant cooking pot with a portable keyboard attached to one side. Keyboardist Christian "Flake" Lorenz appears in the pot, with metal cylinders attached to his arms and legs, and plays the keyboard during the song. After the second chorus, Till takes a flamethrower and roasts the bottom of the pot, "cooking" Flake. Flake escapes from the pot and starts running around the stage with flames erupting from his arms and legs, while chased by a knife-wielding Till. The video shows eating and copulating with an angel, performing ballet, wrestling his twin, writhing on the floor, the whole band fighting in a mud pit, and five of the band members crawling out of a Berlin U-Bahn (subway) station while held on leashes carried by dressed as a woman. This content led to its airing on TV being restricted to after 11pm. Lyrics Heute treff' ich einen Herrn Der hat mich zum Fressen gern Weiche Teile und auch harte stehen auf der Speisekarte Denn du bist was du isst und ihr wisst was es ist Es ist mein Teil – nein Mein Teil – nein Da das ist mein Teil – nein Mein Teil – nein Die stumpfe Klinge gut und recht Ich blute stark und mir ist schlecht Muss ich auch mit der Ohnmacht kämpfen ich esse weiter unter Krämpfen Ist doch so gut gewürzt und so schön flambiert und so liebevoll auf Porzellan serviert Dazu ein guter Wein und zarter Kerzenschein Ja da lass ich mir Zeit Etwas Kultur muss sein Denn du bist was du isst Und ihr wisst was es ist Es ist mein Teil – nein Mein Teil – nein Denn das ist mein Teil – nein Yes it's mein Teil – nein Ein Schrei wird zum Himmel fahren Schneidet sich durch Engelsscharen Vom Wolkendach fällt Federfleisch auf meine Kindheit mit Gekreisch Today I will meet a gentleman He likes me so much he could eat me up Soft parts and even hard ones Are on the menu Because you are what you eat And you know what it is It is my part - no My part - no There that's my part - no My part - no The dull blade good and proper I'm bleeding heavily and feeling sick Although I have to fight to stay awake I keep eating while in convulsions It's just so well seasoned and so nicely flambeed And so lovingly served on porcelain and with it, a good wine And gentle candlelight Yeah, I'll take my time You've got to have some culture Because you are what you eat And you know what it is It is my part - no My part - no There that's my part - no Yes it's my part - no A cry will ascend to heaven It will cut through hosts of angels Feather-flesh will shriekingly fall from the top of the clouds onto my childhood de:Mein Teil es:Mein Teil